


The Language of Courtly Love [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Courtly Love [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Language of Courtly Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3855) by winged_dreams. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9a55kdzbi4iugauonl0qacmt8lui1utn.mp3) |  3.8 MB | 00:04:01  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
